A Stressful Morning
by mr dood92
Summary: My first Taang one-shot it takes place sometime before the Zuko and Suki join the Gaang


This is my first one shot Taang

**This is my first one shot Taang. So please no flames. And please review.**

**I don't own avatar… Unfortunately.**

"I am soooo tired." Toph said. She already had her eyes closed as she stepped off Appa and accidentally landed on her face.

"Why'd you step off him with your eyes closed?"

"Well does it really matter if I have my eyes open or not?"

"Oh I guess not." He said.

She was already asleep not even bothering to make an earth tent. Sokka and even Katara just jumped off and fell asleep right there too.

Katara woke up the next morning first (As usual) and sat up groggily. She looked around with bleary eyes and remembered last night. They had been flying over the ocean and obviously they couldn't take a break in the middle of the ocean and so poor Appa had to fly a ton of extra time.

She looked over at her friends. Sokka was sleeping on his sleeping bag with a huge drool spot on it and Aang and Toph were snuggled up next to each other. She was just about to go take a bath when her fuzzy brain realized. "_What the Hell?"_

Aang and Toph were snuggled up as close as possible with him leaning up against Appa and her practically laying on top of him.

"_Well it looks someone had a good night's sleep." _She thought bitterly to herself as Aang let out a small snore. "_He never snores."_

She went to go get her stuff for her bath as loudly as possible making sure to wake up Momo and knock over a cooking pot. Yet they didn't wake up.

She stomped out of camp loudly for her bath in the river.

-30 minutes later-

Sokka felt the sun hot on his face. "_Morning already?"_ He complained to no one in particular.

He sat up and looked around. Katara was nowhere to be found and Aang and Toph were snuggled up over by Appa.

He rubbed his eyes and looked again.

"_Nope still there." _He thought to himself. It didn't really matter to him_. "Hehe… I wonder what Katara thought when she saw them."_

He quickly shrugged it off and found he had no one to complain to about the lack of breakfast. "_Well I don't want to wake either of them up so I'll just wait for Katara to come back."_

Aang woke up and went to sit up. "_Huh?" _There was someone on top of him. He tilted his head over to get a better look. "Toph?" He said out loud from surprise but she didn't wake up anyway.

"_Uh-oh this is bad. What if Katara sees us like this?" _He didn't want that to happen so he was just about to try and wake Toph up when Katara walked into camp.

He quickly shut his eyes and pretended to be asleep again. _"I'll just pretend to be asleep until Toph wakes up." _He thought to himself his mind racing. _"Maybe she'll get mad and Katara will think it was an accident… Unless I don't want her to think that..." _He almost smacked himself on the head but then realized he was pretending to be asleep. "_Bad brain! Are u trying to do get me killed? Toph would kill him if he thought that he did this on purpose. Alright. Just stop thinking before you do something stupid."_

"Finally!" Sokka said as Katara walked into camp.

"I'm starving!"

"What you think just because I'm the girl I have to do all the cooking? Why don't u wake up Toph and ask her to do it!"

"Umm she's blind…"

Katara smacked herself on the forehead.

"Besides they're so cute like that." He said knowing it would make her angrier. Surprisingly she didn't say anything and just went to supplies to get breakfast started.

Toph woke up just as it hit midday. _"Where am I?" _She thought groggily while sitting up.

She quickly realized what… no who she was sitting on. She flicked him on the head.

"Morning Twinkle Toes." She said loudly and got off him.

"So what's for breakfast?"

Aang sat up dumbfounded.

"_What no explosion or accusations? This has to be the first time I wanted Toph to kick my butt. Or do you?" _My brain asked. "_No I like Katara… Are you sure? YES!" _I thought angrily. I didn't need this today.

"Oh umm good morning." I said nervously looking at Katara. "Here's your breakfast." She said and stormed off.

Toph yawned lazily and grabbed a bowl of oatmeal Katara had made for them.

"Toph we need to talk." I whispered to her. Then said loudly so Sokka could hear it. "I need some practice earthbending. Can you help me for a while?"

Sokka just shrugged and kept eating his oatmeal with gusto.

"What is it Twinkle Toes?" She said as they entered a ravine that they could earthbend.

"Are you trying to get Katara to hate me!?" I yelled getting angry quickly for a reason he couldn't really put his finger on.

"Come on Twinkle Toes lighten up." I said, but thought something else entirely. "_What does she have that I don't have… I'm the best earthbender in the world!" _

"You… I… Wait… You're jealous!"

"No! It's just that you… And Katara I just… Yeah I guess I might be a TINY bit jealous." I said admitting defeat.

"So you did that whole thing on purpose?" Aang said feeling hurt.

"No. I just thought you might like me back but I guess I was wrong." It was her turn to feel hurt.

"No it's not that at all!" He said quickly flipping into damage control mode.

"No no. I see how it is, you just like her better. It's fine I'll just sit around unlov-

Suddenly he was kissing her. "_Wow." _It felt amazing but it felt like it ended too soon.

He stepped back from her. They were both blushing furiously. Then suddenly Toph punched him in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Not a word of this to anyone!"

"Yeah sure Toph."


End file.
